This little light of mine
by ALivingDream
Summary: A short series of drabbles
1. chess

So, I wrote a bunch of drabbles instead of typing of my last fic valentines, and I finally pushed past a slug of emotions and anxiety to get back of swing of things (despite this week being stupid). so i've started to type them up (mostly to avoid working on another fic i'm writing...which i'm stuck on a certain bit)

so this is going to be an ongoing series as I get around to typing them, I'm not devoted to these, as these are mostly to clear my head. there bearly 300 words, most (like this one) is not even that

But enjoy nonetheless

Also, if you wish to expand on any of these and turn it into an actually story, Let me know :)

 **Chess**

Tim stared at the board in shock

"...how?" he questioned under his breath.

Sam laughed as she started to put the the game back in order - know that he would demand a rematch once he got over his shock

"Because I'm good." she cheerfully replied - needling him with her tone.

"Not as good as me." he fired out  
"Yet, I beat you." she shot back still grinning like a madman.

"You...you got lucky." he muttered out.

"No I didn't. I'm better at this then you are."

Tim glared at her from across the table in his cell.

"You are not." he growled out and Sam raised a eyebrow at his tone.

"Then explain how I beat you. "

"I did - you got lucky."

"There is no luck in this game, only skill, which I have more of then you."

"You do _not_!" he yelled out, standing up suddenly and knocking the board over causing pieces to fly everywhere.

"I do, and apparently your a sore loser about it." she replied still sitting down.

"I am not a sore loser." he mutter and you could hear a pin drop at the silence in the cell as Sam just gave Tim a long look.

"...right..." she finally drawled out.

Tim felt his cheeks redden and bent down to gather and pick up the pieces he knocked over.

"Face it Tim," Sam started and she leaned into his crouched position.  
"I'm better at chess then you are." she finished 

"...I demand a rematched."

she laughed

 _Fin_

See? little drabs of nothing

to be totally honest. I wrote this a few years ago and just recently found the notebook it was in XD

Thank you for reading 3


	2. Boo

So my little Drabbles thing grows, this is not a Sam/Tim fic (sorry, but not really)

Now, most of the drabbles contain those two but not all of them.  
Happy Halloween and Enjoy

I do not own any rights to T.S.

* * *

Boo!

Tiny feet were creeping along the hallway, desperately trying not to make a sound and alert the person they were sneaking up on, but they couldn't help but let out a giggle

Clover stopped chopping vegetables for a moment when she heard a giggle from behind her, she smiled and continued chopping, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"BOO!" a voice called out from behind her and she pretended to do a startled jump

"Oh! What was that!" she let out in a fake surprise voice as she turned to see her daughter behind her with a huge grin on her face

"Got you mommy!" she cheered and Clover laughed and picked her up.

"You did sweetie! Good for you!" she praised.

"Do you like my costume?" she asked and Clover put her back down to take in her costume, it was her full body black leotard from dance class and she had taken one of clovers belts so it was hanging off her frame and she had put her winter boots on

"I do Ivy, but I thought you wanted to be a princess?" she questioned and Ivy rolled her eyes

"Thats old news mom!" she dismissed "I found something better to be!"

"And what's that Ivy?"

"You!"

Clover looked at her daughter in realization and surprise

"Me? You're going as me?" she asked softly

"Yeah mommy, you, aunty Alex and aunty Sammie are spies and I want to be one too!" she gave her mom and huge smile, gap showing where she had lost her tooth just two days earlier.

"Well, you definitely look the part" Clover commented

"And you can sneak around like a spy" she continued.

"I can!" Ivy agreed

"Well, I guess you are a spy, at least in training." Clover confirmed.

"Really?!" Ivy asked

" _In_ training Ivy, you won't be a spy like I was or your Aunts and Uncles are until you're at least my height...or in the double digits in age. No arguments!" Clover said firmly when Ivy looked like she was about to protest her terms. Ivy pouted which lasted for all of a minute until the doorbell rang.

"Its Sammie!"

"It must be, or it could be Alex and Dean. why don't you go find out while I finish dinner so we can go get candy after."

"Okay!" she chirped and made a dash for the door, Clover laughed and returned to the salad she was making for dinner and thought that everything in her life, every pain, angry and upsetting moment was worth it, all because of Ivy.

* * *

 _Fin~_

I could have kept going but that would have felt forced, I _might_ explore this further...maybe. But i'm currently plotting out 2 fics, writing out a sequel (yes, that sequel) and raging over Royal. I'm good right for right now.

See ya next time :)


	3. The New Boss

Hello my Doves, here's a little drabble for you

(this popped into my head a few hours ago when I was reading Crescenta's Lark latest chapter, so full kudo's to her)

An alternative universe where Tim never became a villain and the girls are older and full time spies  
I do not own anything

* * *

"So, what do you think Jerry called us in for?" Alex mussed as the three girls walked down the halls of W.H.O.O.P.

"Not sure, it must not be urgent though, because he didn't whoop us" Clover responded

"Yeah" Sam chimed in. "and it can't be a new mission because we literally just completed one yesterday...so I wonder" she questioned without expecting an answer from her two best friends and fellow spies, they continued on in silence as they walked into Jerry's office...ad they stopped in the doorway when they noticed that he wasn't alone...Sam blushed when she realized it was Tim, her boyfriend of two years.

"Hey, Tim - I didn't realize that Jerry called you into this meeting as well" Alex greeted as she plopped down on the couch, Clover following her actions while Sam made her way to Tim to wrap her arms around him, he followed suit and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head but didn't let go.

"Actually Ladies, Tim is the reason for the meeting." Jerry confessed, Sam looked up at tim with a confused frown

"Really? What for?" she asked

"Are we getting a cool new gadget?" Clover asked

"Or did you finally updated our jetpacks like you and Dean promised to a month ago" Alex joked

"No, and No girls." Tim laughed, "and speaking of Dean, that's one of the announcements that are going to be made in about an hour, we just wanted you three to know first"

"announcement?" the girls chirped out together

"What announcement? What does it have to do with Dean?" Clover asked

"Well, As of an hour ago, Dean took over as Head of the weapon and gadget development department of W.H.O.O.P." Jerry stated

"What?!" they gasped out

"But that's Tim's job!" Sam pointed out

"Correction, that's Tim's _old_ job" Jerry corrected

" _Old job?_ And what is his _new_ job?" Sam demanded and looked up at Tim.

Tim gently let Sam out of his embrace but held onto her hands. He took a deep breath

"As of an hour ago, I'm the leader of W.H.O.O.P" he confessed

Silence

"And I sort of retired" Jerry commented

More silence

Then…

"YOUR WHAT?!" Alex and Clover shouted while Sam still looked up at Tim in shock.

"How do you _sort of_ retire?!" Alex demanded to know

"Instead of leading W.H.O.O.P. i'm going to become one of the instructors for the new wave of spies and agents for a few years then fully retire" Jerry explained

"But why?" Clover asked

"Because a few months ago I was in, yet another meeting, and I realised, that I didn't _need_ to do this anymore, while I created W.H.O.O.P. I didn't need to still _run_ it after all these years, I had Tim, who is my star pupil and can bring this agency to this century and keep it running for years to come" Jerry stated

"Alright...but why tell us first?" Alex wondered

"Oh, that was TIm's request. He wanted to tell Sam in private so she can, most likely, yell at him for not telling her and telling you two along with her just saves her having to explain it to you later if or when she's mad" Jerry chirped

Clover and Alex looked at one another and both just shrugged in agreement

"On a sale of one to ten, how mad are you at me for not telling you?" Tim asked Sam quietly while Jerry talked to the other two

"To be honest - about a seven" Sam answered

"...well that's better than the fifteenth I was expecting." he joked

"I mean….why didn't you tell me?" Sam questioned, a little hurt she hadn't been told.

"Because...because I didn't know if I could handle it." he said honestly. Sam looked up at him confused

"Couldn't handle it? Tim I've seen you shrugged off the burnes you got when trying to shut off a malfunctioning jet pack, everyone else was freaking out and dodging out of the way and you went after it."

"That was a gadget though Sam, not making the decisions that could affect the rest of this agency"

"Tim…" she sighed

"No, Sam - I just didn't know, I came into this job a spy, then I worked my way up to being a weapons developer. Now this? I didn't know If I could stand being in charge, that's why we didn't tell anyone that I was being trained, or that I slowly took on more and more meetings then Jerry in the last few months and now I'm actually as confident in myself as Jerry is that I'm not going to completely screw this up" he said quietly, not actually looking at her but at the wall behind her.

"Tim...you can do this - there's no question on that." Sam softly replied "but why didn't you tell me? About all of this?" she asked again  
"Because I didn't want you to see me fail, that you would think differently if I decided I couldn't handle it" he answered, letting all of his insecurities out for her to see

"Well, you're kind of stupid" was the response, he looked up sharply at her

What?"

"Why would I ever think differently of you Tim? Your Tim Scam, hot tempered, cocky, brilliant and confident in what you do. You would never do anything to jeopardize W.H.O.O.P. if you were leading it. And you would be amazing at it." she explained "and your an idiot if you thought I would think otherwise" she finished

"Sam.."

"Stop being dumb Tim" she said firmly. Effectively ending whatever he was going to say by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to lean down and kissing him soundly. When she finally let him go he smirked down at her

"What would I be without you?" he asked

"Probably still the egotistical, cocky jerk you were when I met you." she grinned up at him

"I'm your boss now Samantha, you can't be rude to me." he teased

"PLEASE!" Clover interrupted "Have you _met_ us?" she demanded

"Just because you're the head honcho Tim, doesn't mean we're not going to tease you" Alex chimed in

"They have a point Tim, you'll never win that argument" Jerry admitted with a weary grin. Tim sighed as well

"I regret this already" he joked

Laughter ranged through the office

"You do not.. _boss"_ Sam teased.

* * *

Aaaaand fin

Could have kept going, but I liked it there.

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be much appreciated :)

Until next time! :D


	4. Small

I'm not %100 happy with the title, but meh  
I do not own anything

* * *

 **Small**

Tim stared down at his son wonder - paying close attention to his small hands, they were smaller than his thumb - wrinkled and pale like all newborn hands were. One was wrapped around his thumb and gripping it lightly while the other stretched and curled.

He was still trying to process that this little tiny human was _his._

His and Sams.

Sam, who was lying on the bed Tim sat next to, laughed softly at Tim's face, she was exhausted and sore but she decided that every minute of labour was worth it for the look of wonder and awe on his face as he looked at his son in his arms.

Tim looked up long enough to send her a mock glare.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked amused.

"You." was all she

"Why are you laughing at your Husband, Samantha?"

"Not so much at you, but at the fact that the big bad, reformed Tim Scam is staring down at such a tiny human like he's the eighth wonder." she smiled and Tim puffed up his chest and let out a huff

"That's because he is. Now shush, I'm staring at this beautiful gift that you gave me, and you should be sleeping." and then promptly turned his head back to his son

Sam let out a small laugh and settled back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"As you wish."

Fin~


	5. Gift

Oh what is this? Another drabble  
 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Totally Spies_

 **Gift**

"Good Morning Samantha" a voice floated over Sam as she slowly woke up she moaned and stretched like a cat

"Five more minutes" she groaned out and the voice chuckled. She turned her head long enough to glare at Tim before she flopped it face down onto the pillow again.

"Common Samantha, if you get up now, the coffee will still be hot when you get downstairs."

"Don't wanna" she whined into the pillow. She heard Tim sigh before she felt his weight leave the bed, and - thinking she won- happily snuggled into the sheets of their warm bed. Suddenly said warm sheets were ripped off of her and before she could even give a shriek or a sound of protest, Tim suddenly pick her up right off the bed and started carrying her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Tim!" she shouted while grasping onto his shoulders for something to hold onto while he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Dear?" he asked, laughing while also not stopping

"Put. me. Down!" she demanded. Tim stopped and looked at her, taking in her sleepy glare. He laughed

"Alright." he agreed and gently plopped her down on the couch he stopped in front of. She landed with a small oomph and glared at his retreating back as he walked into the kitchen...probably to fetch coffee for the two of them.

She was still glaring at him when he returned, two steaming cups in his hands.

"I hate you sometimes." was all she said when he handed her one of the said cups.

"No you don't" was all he replied and smacked a small kiss on the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Samantha" he said softly into her hair, and Sam couldn't stop the small smile from growing on her face at the words.

"I'm still mad at you." she replied softly, he laughed again

"Alright, that's fine, as long as you like the gift I got for you, I can live with you being mad at me for a little while longer" he sat down on the couch next to get and took a deep drink from his cup and Sam looked down at the cup in her hands when she realized.

Her gift. Her eyes widened. She quickly placed the cup on the table and stood up. Tim glanced at her confused as she walked over to the corner where the tree was, she quickly reached down and grabbed a small envelope that was underneath it.

"Tim, I know it was decided that the gifts were going to be handed out after dinner, with the rest of the team, but I hope you don't mind that I give this to you now." she requested and sat down on the table in front of Tim, handing him the envelope. He glanced at her, a little confused but took the envelope.

"Of course not, but...why…"he asked but then trailed off as he took in the photo.

It was a sonogram with the words _"due July 20th"_ handed written underneath

"Sam…" he breathed out

"I took a test last week, then I got this the other day to confirm, I decided to tell you like this to surprise you." she committed and laughed when Tim got off the couched onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her stomach

"Thank you so much Samantha, this is probably one of the greatest gifts you could have ever given me." he breathed into her stomach Sam smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Merry Christmas Tim"

 _Fin_

So I wrote this a while ago, instead of working on anything productive.

Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone! I hope your Safe and have a happy time all around 3


End file.
